


Falling into Fire

by SpeakInInk



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BTS as siblings or mentors, BeomTaeKai as either heros or villains, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Hints of Tattooist and Baker, M/M, Other groups cameo, Soobin as a Hero, They in college and out there saving the world, Yeonbin being supers, Yeonjun as a villain, plus the others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakInInk/pseuds/SpeakInInk
Summary: Here's a funny story...So a villain walked into a bar5+1 times a villain meets (falls in love) with his enemy
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Falling into Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Writers block ehhhhhhh + pinterest prompts
> 
> if anyone actually reads this, the chapter isn't fully complete and im a ditz, whoops

The bus was filled with restless chatter, children's laughter drowning out their parents scolding them, and high school students gossiping about the latest trend or idol group. A boy nudged his friend as they stood side by side and a girl giggled at their antics, a blush rising on her cheeks as she stared at one of the boys bashfully. An elderly man snarked fondly at a young woman who was bouncing a toddler on her lap, cooing as the child made grabbing gestures at the cane on his lap. Each smile and mirthful giggle passed through the opened windows, drifting into the cool autumn air as the day moved onward.

A young man was staring listlessly out the window by the back of the bus, earbuds in his ears and the flickering sunlight casting his bright blue hair in shades of cerulean and cobalt. His mind was filled with flashes of undiscernible imagery as green leaves blurred by, blots of ink appearing scattered amongst the blur.

"Yeonjun-hyung!"

Yeonjun startled out of his thoughts as a voice shattered his peaceful state, turning a bubbly young man sitting at his side with wide expectant eyes. His ashy blond hair fluffed up as he jittered in his bus seat, grinning ear to ear and tugging on Yeonjun's leather jacket. His feet shifted and jumped in time with the music faintly playing over the bus's speakers. "Aren't you excited to see your brothers after such a long time? You gotta be beaming on the inside."

Yeonjun snorted lightly, "I'm absolutely elated, they hardly ever have the time of day to cast a glance my way. Tonight I have literal hours to hear about how incredible they are from our parents." The conversation fell quiet, and the other young male's lips turned down into a frown. Hesitance stirred in Yeonjun's gut, and a sigh escaped his mouth. "It'll be fine Beomgyu, so tell me how are your classes recently?"

He could see Beomgyu's lips press together tightly before he answered, seeming to accept Yeonjun's poor redirection without resistance.

"The classes are going well, did I tell you what Taehyun did this week? It was so cute can you believe how soft he dresses and how can this one boy can be so beau-?"

* * *

"Welcome home Young Master Yeonjun."

"Thank you Mrs. Park, it's good to be here."

"Your brother's should be arriving shortly. I can take your jacket?" The kindly elder woman that greeted him at the heavy mahogany doors motioned to Yeonjun's leather jacket, quirking an eyebrow as he stood in the foyer. It took a few moments before Yeonjun realized why she looked questioningly at him as he hadn't answered yet and was instead dazing off into the hallways of the house. "It's fine Mrs. Park, I'll head in." She nodded to Yeonjun with a smile and returned to standing by the door to open it once again when his brothers arrive.

Yeonjun's footsteps echoed slightly through the hall as he strode into the living room of his family's mansion-like home, the photos of his parents and brothers peering down at him with eyes framed by glass. Some had images of smaller versions of each child of the household, a few school photos, and a number of family pictures, and at least two photos of the extended family from previous gatherings. But four frames dominated the hall, towering over him and colors invading his senses. 

Standing frozen it time stood his three older brothers, poised and looking down on Yeonjun in their colorful suits. The largest of the four photos was his brothers together and a fourth teammate before a backdrop of the city of Seoul, their figures casting a shadow over Yeonjun like titans before an ant. He turned and quickly exited the hallway.

The sound of silverware, plates, and glasses clinking onto a surface grew louder as he crossed the living room and turned the corner into the dinning room and kitchen. Two woman were setting down forks and knives, folding napkins and placing water-filled glass cups at six different seats at a large oaken table.

"Yeonjun," a voice practically yells across the room. "Dinner is almost ready, take a seat." His mother was in the center of the kitchen, a pot in hand and several utensils sticking out of her hands and steam swirling to dissipate above. Her hair graying was twisted up into a messy bun, but her elegant features were curved into a cheerful expression as she stirred the pot. "Your father and brothers will be arriving in a minute or two."

Footsteps creaked above, and Yeonjun could almost sense his father descending the stairwell with each step measured and steady. The sound of the door groaning signaled another person's arrival. but knowing his brothers it was probably all of them at the same time. Their breezy tones when greeting Mrs. Park drifted to his ear, and an out of sorts feeling turned in Yeonjun's gut as he pulled out his seat and sat.

A head emerged from the hallway, his oldest sibling's smile radiant and expressively open as his eyes landed on Yeonjun. Before he even took a step forward, a voice burst through the air, "Is that our baby bro!?" A second figure steamrolled right over the eldest, almost flying through the air and landing on Yeonjun's shoulders with a strangled 'oof' yanked from his lungs. Yeonjun flailed as hands grabbed his arms and shook him wildly, a weary sigh coming from someone mouth.

"Tae, put him down. You are shaking the life out of the poor kid."

"Now Yoongi lets not put a damper on Taehyungie's fun."

"You want Yeonjun to pass out?"

The two oldest brother's voices were either jolly and exasperated, and Yeonjun let out a wheezing breath as hands pried the third brother bodily off of him. "Now Tae, we haven't been able to have a nice meal with our maknae in a while, don't you want him conscious?"

"Yes.." Taehyung sulked, drawing away from Yeonjun but not before he squeezed him in a hug once more, patting him on the back playfully. His perfect face was split with a wide grin, while the second brother Yoongi was shaking his head in the background and his hands still on Taehyung's arm. Seokjin was grinning in the background, quickly being embraced by their mother as she attempted to wrap her hands around the expanse of Jin's broad shoulders.

"Alright boys sit down and don't inadvertently strangle your brother," their father's voice rumbled fondly over them, his chair scraping the wood flooring as he sat down and motioned those still standing to sit. His wide face was smiling, and the maids began to bring over plates of food as everyone took their seats

"Tell us, how was work?"

"Well we stopped a small time robbery, but you probably saw the villain on the news.."

Yeonjun sighed quietly as another family dinner began, the glittering tales of his brother's heroics washing over them.

**Author's Note:**

> i ended up researching the member's siblings and Yeonjun is the only member who's an only child, and the irony of this universe is that he has three BTS members as brothers because the prompt said so so ha


End file.
